Met His Match
by Miakaghost
Summary: Konzen is stuck with a new girl who appeared in heaven. But Konzen has reason to believe that she's the princess of hell, come to destroy heaven. As he tries to stop her, Konzen may just have to admit that he's met his match.
1. Shikyo

Met His Match

Chap.1

Up in heaven, there is a god who has always been able to manage to convince everything of everything, and has been able to get what he wanted. Being the nephew of Kanzeon Bosatsu does that. But little did he know, he was about to meet his match, in the form of one devil.

Kanzeon stared at the girl; she had made her way to heaven an hour ago, and fallen down, and upon waking up had not remembered ever coming there.

Her long hair, fiery red, hung down her back in a thousand tiny braids, and her eyes, spring green sparkled with a light not seen in heaven. She wore a yellow tank top with tattered sleeves and jeans with a red scarf as a decorative belt and flared pant legs.

What had she said her name was again? Shishi? Sushi? Kikyou?

"My name is Shikyo." The girl replied as if reading the goddess's mind.

"Shikyo, I have a young man I'm going to entrust you to." Kanzeon told the girl.

"Entrust me? Kanzeon, I am sixteen; I needn't be **entrusted** to anyone. I can take care of myself." Shikyo rolled her eyes toward Kanzeon.

"Shikyo, you're staying with him, and that is that. Gather your things, and follow me."

_Stamp!_

Konzen heard the door creak and looked up from his papers to once again see Kanzeon standing in his doorway.

"What do you want this time?" He asked, almost afraid of her answer. The last time she had appeared like this, he had ended up stuck with Goku.

"Konzen, I have a lovely child I need you to take care of." Kanzeon smiled.

"I'm having enough trouble with the first one you gave me; give him to someone else."

"See! He doesn't want to take care of me almost as much I don't wanna be taken care of by him!" Shikyo snapped, stepping out from behind Kanzeon.

"A girl? Where did you dig her up?"

"I don't rightly know. She came here herself, and then claimed to not know how she got her." Kanzeon shrugged. "It's only until Shikyo remembers what drove her to come here."

"Hopefully, that'll be before dinner." Konzen growled. Shikyo, with a slight grin retorted,

"Yeah, but not before you die!"

"Go to hell!" This comment conjured an evil smile from the girl.

"I've been. It's highly overrated."


	2. Dreams Of Hell

Met His Match

Chap.2

"Go to sleep. I'll finish." Shikyo tried to convince Konzen. But something about the girl disturbed him; not only was she never afraid of him, but she never lost her temper.

Reluctantly, Konzen left the room to get into his bed. He had been hoping to get a peaceful night's rest, but upon falling asleep, he was assaulted by a terrible dream.

_A girl in blood red robes sat on a red throne, which was rather bright considering the dark surroundings; a dark castle with bloodstains decorating nearly every wall. _

_Bodies were suspended on pikes on either side of the room, and tapestries telling stories of countless murders filled the walls. _

_"Akki! Oujo Akki!"(1) A small red doglike creature ran down the carpet to the girl. Konzen squinted his eyes at the girl; it was Shikyo! _

_"What is it this time, Makai Ryouken?"(2) The girl asked, a drawl in her voice. _

_"I have confirmed it with Jigouku Mikoto." (3)Makai told her. "But whether he allowed you to go or not, are you sure you want to do this?" He asked. _

_"Makai, Makai, Makai. I am the princess of hell, am I not?" She received a nod. "That makes me the princess of lies, correct?" Another nod. "Duping those chikushou(4) tenrai(5) ahondara(6) should be a cakewalk." Akii admitted. "All I have to do is go there and pretend to be an innocent young mortal girl who has amnesia. Then, before we know it, heaven itself will fall to us." _

_"Have you pondered your name carefully? The one you will give the gods, that is." Makai asked. _

_"Of course I have. I will say I am Shikyo."(7)_

_"Shikyo!" Makai was a little surprised. "How perfect! It sounds so innocent, but has such an evil meaning. It suits you well." He paused. "And your family name?"_

_"Hm…hadn't thought of that. I think….I'll say Yokoshima."(8) Akii admitted after a moment of pondering. _

_" Yokoshima Shikyo….it sounds perfect."_

_"And those gods will never know that they themselves housed the princess of hell." _

Konzen woke panting, and turned to see Shikyo sleeping peacefully in the bed next to his. He froze, looking the girl over. She hardly looked a princess of hell, but the likeness between her and the girl he'd seen in the dream was unmistakable.

_'Could it be?'_, he wondered. _'Could Yokoshima Shikyo really be the Oujo Akki on a mission to destroy heaven? Have we been housing a devil in heaven?'_

Translations

(1) Oujo Akki- Princess Devil (oujo means princess and Akki means devil.)

(2) Makai Ryouken- hell hound ( makai means hell and ryouken means hound)

(3)Jigouku Mikoto- Hell Lord (jigouku means hell and mikoto means lord)

(4)chikushou- damn

(5)tenrai- divine

(6)ahondara- fools

(7)Shikyo- death

(8)Yokoshima- evil

A/N: When I first named the girl Shikyo, I honestly had no idea it meant death and had plans to name her something with a more evil meaning, when I found out that Shikyo meant death. I picked the right name the first time without even intending to! Amazing! Heh heh! And here I thought I was making up an original name. I combined the names Kikyo (despite the fact that I hate the inuyasha character) and the name Shiyuko which I use elsewhere. I am an unaware genius!


End file.
